Why Can't I Just Say Those 3 Words?
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Kari has had a crush on her best friend for as long as she could could remember. But when she starts having feelings for Riku as well, what will she do?
1. A gift

**This is my first story. So give me some feed back, and please try not to be too harsh. Thanks! =P**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Kairi! Kairi!"

I slowly opened my eyes and everything came back into focus. My best friend Sora was leaning over me.

"Oh, Kairi, thank goodness!" he sighed.

"What happened?" I asked him as I rubbed the side of my head.

" Welll..." he started, " I was trying to score a basket, and I accidentally threw the ball too much to the right and it hit you in the head."

"Sora, you klutz!" I joked, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Hey this isn't about me." he said, "I'm just glad that you're okay!" Then he pulled me into a hug.

I could feel my face burn a deep scarlet as my head rested against his chest. I have had the biggest crush on my best friend for years now. But I was scared to tell him, in case it ruined our friendship.

"Come on you two! Break it up!" a voice said.

I knew my face blushed even harder.

"Oh come on Riku!" Sora said, "Can't I give my best friend a hug? I almost gave her a concussion!" Then he pulled the puppy dog face.

"Fine" Riku said jokingly. "Come on Kai, we should go and get an ice pack for that."

"Nope." Sora started, "I'll take her" He grabbed my forearm and pulled me up. "Come on Kai!" Then he dragged me to the exit of the gym.

"Bye Riku!" I waved.

~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~

After we got my ice pack, Sora and I decided to walk around the school and ditch Phys. Ed. We were outside in the Spring air. Sora had his hands behind his head as he walked, and I was holding an ice pack to the side of my head.

"Kai, I'm really sorry!" Sora said looking at the bump on my head.

"It's okay!" I smiled weakly. "You didn't mean to right?"

"Of course not!" Sora panicked.

I giggled, and he started to laugh. We walked in silence after that.

The bell for the classes to change rung.

I started to make my way to the door, when Sora stopped me.

"Come on, we gotta go Sora!" I said.

"Hold on, I got a surprise for you." He took a box out of his pocket. "From today we've been friends for exactly nine years." He lowered his head, trying to hide his blushing face.

"So," he went on " I got you something."

He opened the box, and a small necklace with a crown pendant lay inside.

"Oh Sora, it's beautiful!" I said.

He took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around my neck.

"I'll treasure it forever" I said smiling. "Thank you."

"Sooo..." Sora said, ruining the moment "what did you get me?!?!"

"Ummm..." to be honest, I forgot that today was our friend anniversary. Before I could make up an excuse, Sora spoke up.

"You didn't forget did you?" he said, a smile forming across his lips.

"Of course not!" I lied. "We should get going." I turned and broke out on a run.

"Kairi, come back here!" I heard him scream.

I smiled to myself. That was my Sora.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Go ahead Review! =D**


	2. Confused

Ok, here's chapter 2 thanks you guys!

Disclaimer : I don not own Kingdom Hearts

______________________________________________

" Kairi it's so pretty!" Selphie said as she looked at my new necklace. "So I guess the two of you are together now, huh?"

"What?!" I said, startled at her remark. "No, you know that we're just buddies!" I tried my best not to sound too sad, but Selphie could see right through me.

" Kairi, we all know you like him." she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me" I lowered my head to hide my face.

"Don't worry, Kai. He;s a guy, he'll get sooner or later!" Selphie said rubbing my back.

"Thanks Selphie." I said raising my head to smile at her.

~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~

It's been a week since Sora has given me the necklace. I never took it off. Girls around school started to notice that Sora and I have matching necklaces. Since all the girls in school like him, they all hate me now. They all think that the two of us are together now. …....... I wish............

"Hey Kai!" Sora said turning around in his seat to face me. "How about after school we go and get some ice-cream with Riku?" He waited patiently for my answer.

I smiled at him and nodded. "That would be great!" I couldn't wait.

~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~

I licked my sea-salt ice cream quietly. We were all watching the sunset on our favourite tree. Sora and I sat sat along he body, while Riku leaned against it.

"Don't you just love the ice-cream?" Sora said turning to me.

"I think that you love it Sora" I said giggling. "It's all over your face!"

His face turned red as he turned away to clean it. "Sorry Kai."

"It's okay" I said still giggling.

"Anyways, I should get going." Sora said. He jumped off of the tree. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow" he waved.

Riku and I waved good-bye and went back to eating our ice-cream.

I sat quietly on the tree. I was about to jump off and leave when Riku started to talk.

"Hey Kairi?" He said scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would...go on a date with me?"

I stared at Riku with wide eyes, and for some strange reason my stomach started to fill with butterflies.

So.... what do you think? I think it came out kind of in a rush, but help me out and review! =D


	3. Hurt

**Thanks for the reviews, and I just want to apologize for the last update coming out so untidy.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
**

"YOU WHAT?" Selphie screamed. She threw her arms up in frustration. "How could you agree to go out with Riku? You know that Sora would ask you out eventually. Now he might just give up!" She plopped down on the couch next to me and pouted. "How could you Kairi?" She said looking at me straight in my face.

"Well... you see-" I started trying to defend myself, but before I could continue, Selphie interrupted me.

"Ohh!" She stood up slowly, with a smile on her face. "I get it now!" She turned her body to face me. "You're going to use Riku as bait, and when Sora get's jealous and confesses hos feelings, you'll dump Riku and date Sora!" Selphie clapped her hands together. "It's genius!"

I looked at her with wide eyes. Where did she get these ideas from? I cleared my throat and then began to speak. "No Selphie." I lowered my head, and looked at my lap. "I agreed to go on a date with Riku because..." I raised my head to look at her, square in the face. "Because I think I might like Riku"

I braced myself for Selphie to start shouting at me. For her to tell me how bad of me it was to like two of my best friends at once. But when no screaming came, I became very confused.

Selphie just looked at me. He eyes were wide in shock. She looked like a statue, as she stood there without blinking.

"Selphie?" I got up form the couch and waved my hand in front of her face. "Selph?" She blinked and slowly started to move again. She plopped herself down on the couch again.

"What was that about Selph?" I asked, and before she could answer, I realized what it was. "Oh my gosh, Selphie do you like Riku?"

Selphie's face turned red and she started to look at the ground. "No, well, yeah kinda." She paused and then continued. "Why would you do that Kai, I mean don't you like really like Sora?"

I didn't answer right away. I wanted to choose my words carefully. "Selphie I know that I love Sora." I sat down on the couch next to her. "But what if he doesn't like me back? I want to know that I could care for someone else the same way I do for Sora. I'm not even sure that it's Riku, but I'll give it a try, okay?"

Selphie looked up at me, and smiled, "Yeah I get it. But you must be so confused right now." She rubbed my back.

I sighed. "You have no idea Selph." Then I touched the crown pendant that lay around my neck.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts ~~~**

The next morning I woke up and brushed my teeth. I ate my breakfast, threw on my favourite mini pink dress, and headed out the door to school. I didn't know why, but I had a good feeling about today.

I was walking to school when I heard the bushes next to me rustle. I turned in the direction, and screamed.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

**Sora's POV**

My hands were behind my head as I walked down the sidewalk to school. I whistled quietly to my self. After about ten minutes I heard giggling. I turned to my left and ran down the road, my curiously getting the better of me. I stopped when I reached the end of the road, and I hid behind a tree. I didn't want to get spotted.

I peeked my head out from behind the trunk of the tree, to see who was there. When I saw who it was I was excited. It was Kairi. I was going to start walking towards her when I saw, but I stopped when I saw who was next to her. It was my best friend Riku. I don't know why, but seeing the two of them alone together bothered me. I didn't say anything though, because I wanted to listen to what they were talking about.

Kairi hit Riku's shoulder playfully, "Don't scare me like that! I almost got a heart attack!"

"Sorry Kai," Riku said. "I just wanted to surprise you!"

"Yeah, well you did!" She said smiling.

"Anyways, I was thinking we should go see that new movie that came out for our date."

Date? Since when were Kairi and Riku dating. And why didn't they tell me.

"Ohh," Kairi's smile faded. "That would be great. "She tried to smile again, but I knew that the smile on her face was fake.

"Great!" Riku said happily. "Let's get going to school then!" He threw how arm over her shoulder, and they began to walk away.

As I watched Kairi walk away, I felt hurt.

As I watched Riku walk away, I felt hate.

But why?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? What do think? I'm much happier with Chapter 3 than 2. **

**Review!**


	4. 5 hours?

**Thanks guys! Okay before I start I just want to say that this takes place from Kairi's view again okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

________________________________________________________

As I walked down the sidewalk with Riku, I found out that we were going to see the newest horror movie for our date.

Of course I knew why.

The guys want's the girl to get scared and bury her face in his chest. Then he'll comfort her, and she'll see how "caring" and "sweet" he is. Selphie told me that every single one of her movie dates were like that, but I wasn't going to do that with Riku. I would be completely honest. I wouldn't pretend to be scared, and I wouldn't depend on him to comfort me.

As we continued to walk to school, I didn't listen to what Riku was trying to talk to me about, but about how Sora would react to me and Riku going on a date. Would he be jealous? Would he follow us? Or worse, would he not care?

I let out a great sigh, and lowered my head to look at the ground as we walked.

"Kai?" Riku asked me with concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked up and realized that his arm was still around my petite shoulder. Then I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then Riku sighed, "Oh thank goodness! I thought you might have be-"

"Oh, there's Sora!" I pointed, trying to have an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna go and talk to him. Later!" I waved goodbye and ran off in the direction of my friend.

"Hey!" I waved to him as I got closer.

He looked up to see where the voice was coming from. When his eyes landed on me he smiled, but his eyes trailed to person with long silver hair behind me, and his mouth formed into a straight line again.

" Hey! What's up?" I greeted him. I tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

He stopped looking at Riku, and looked at me. "Hey Kai!" he said with a smile. "I want to ask you something." His voice became serious.

"Sure. Shoot." I stood waiting to hear the question.

I was surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a wall, where no one will see us.

"Kairi..." he started slowly. "Are you and Riku going out?" I could hear discomfort in his voice.

I stood with my eyes opened wide in front of him.

Did he care????

"Umm." I started, "Not really." I avoided looking him in the eyes. " He's taking me to see a movie on Friday, it will be our first date."

"So you are dating him." Sora muffled under his breath. "Well, have fun then." He looked up at me with the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Thanks." I said.

Before I could do anything, Sora pulled into into a hug. He stroked my hair gently. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here, okay?" he said softly.

"I know" I whispered, and I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~

I headed out my front door, and saw a black jaguar ( the car) waiting for me in my driveway. Behind the wheel sat Riku, he waved at me as I came down the stairs of my porch.

"You look beautiful." he said to me as I jumped into the passenger seat next to him.

I was wearing a long white tank top, with a short denim vest on top. For my pants, I wore a mini skirt with long black tights underneath. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

We drove to the cinema in silence. When we arrived we bought our popcorn and entered the theatre. When the movie started, it really wasn't that scary. I sat there and ate my popcorn. After a while, Riku tried to do "the move." He slowly "yawned" and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't react. I didn't tell him to get off, but I didn't move any closer to him. That way, he looked awkward to anyone passing by.

As the movie progressed, I admit that I got scared, but I never threw my face into his chest.

At the end of the movie, Riku still had his arm around my shoulders.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat loudly, and he got the message. He pulled his arm back to himself.

~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~

"So how did you like the movie?" Riku asked.

"It was okay." I said.

After that, we drove home in silence.

When he reached me driveway, I began unbuckling my seat belt when he put his hand over mine.

"How about a good night kiss?" He said leaning forward.

I put my hand up to his mouth. "Sorry. I don't kiss on first dates." I said, and then I got out of his car. I walked up my porch stairs, and was surprised to see what was waiting for me inside.

"Sora?!"

Sora was sitting on my couch watching T.V. It might have looked normal, if it wasn't nine o'clock in the night. He looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Hey you!" he greeted me. He patted the spot on the couch next to him, as a signal for me to sit down.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"So, how was you're date?" he asked.

"It was okay." It felt awkward talking about this with him.

"Let me guess?" Sora said, "he tried the move when he yawns, and his arm magically ends up around your shoulder?" He demonstrated, and his arm lightly fell onto my shoulder.

I nodded, not complaining about his arm being around my shoulder.

"So, what did you do about it?" he asked.

" I didn't do anything. I didn't shift closer to him, but I didn't stop him." I replied.

Sora smiled, "Someone's playing hard to get!" he said in a sing- song voice.

"Shut up!" I hit his shoulder. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Hmmm." he rubbed his chin with the hand that wasn't around my shoulder. "Abut 5 hours."

"5 hours?!" I screamed.

"Be quiet Kai, you're parents are sleeping you know?" Sora shushed me.

That reminded me. "My parents let you stay?"

He nodded. "I was worried in case you didn't come home in tome, so I stayed with them."

My face blushed pink. "Aw! That's so sweet!" I said, and I lowered my head onto his shoulder.

"Hey. I try." he said.

We started to laugh. I slowly closed my eyes, and I fell asleep on Sora's shoulder.

__________________________________________________________________________

**That was my longest Chapter yet. I like the ending! lol**

**Review!**


	5. Truth

**Okay! This is my last chpater for the week. So enjoy!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes to the sound of Sora's snoring. I moved my head upward and saw him, sleeping peacefully with his head against the back of the couch. I looked behind myself, and say Sora's hand on my waist. It must have fallen when he was sleeping. I wanted to get off the couch without disturbing him, but when I tried, his grip on my waist tightened not letting me go. I giggled to myself.

"Sora" I whispered.

No reply.

"Sora!" I whispered again.

Still no reply.

"Sora, wake up!" I said louder than before.

He still didn't budge. Then I did something unpredictable. I gave him a small peck on his cheek. The colour in his face rose, and his eyes opened almost immediantly.

"Huh?" He said, taking both of his hands to scratch his head. " Kai, what time is it?" He turned to me.

I looked at the clock that we had hanging on our wall, "It's about nine o' clock."

"Okay." he replied. Then he leaned back on the couch.

I got up from the couch and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sora asked from behind me.

"I'm going to take a shower and freshen up, then I'll make us some breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah! Kairi's gonna make me breakfast!"

"So I take that as an okay?"

"Yes you do!" he said with a grin.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When I finished bathing, I threw on a hoodie and jeans. I planned on just staying home today. I got out of the bathroom, and walked into my room to find a note on my desk. I picked it up.

_Dear Kairi,_

_Dad and I are going to be out for the whole day. We got a call last night that the police department needed us. There's some food in the fridge. Have fun, you can invite Selphie over to stay with you and Sora, and no house parties! Stay safe. Love you._

_-Mom_

I put the note back down and sighed. Mom and Dad weren't going to be home again. This would have been the third time this week. I was starting to get really worried about their jobs. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. When I reached the kitchen/ living room ( you know, half and half) I was still thinking about my parents.

"Hey Kai, everything okay?" Sora noticed the look on my face.

"Oh, yeah, I just read a note they left me. Mom and Dad won't be home today, they were called in." I told him as I started to take out the supplies I needed. I was going to make us some scrambled eggs.

Sora sat down on the stool opposite the counter. He leaned forward, "Kairi, I know that you're worried. You have that look on your face."

I looked up from cracking the eggs. "You just read me like an open book huh?"

"Well, you're very easy to!" Sora said smiling. "Don't worry about it, they'll be fine."

I sighed, " I know they will, I'm just disappointed that they're never home anymore."

Sora got up from the stool, and came to stand next to me. He rubbed my back. "Tell, you what. I'll make breakfast, so you could relax." He took the eggs out of my hand and began to crack it open.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Sora." I walked around the counter, and sat down in the stool he was sitting in before.

"No problem." he replied. "So, you never finished telling me about the whole date Kai."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. So then I told him everything, from when I walked into Riku's car to when I refused to kiss him.

Sora laughed to himself. "Riku always goes too fast." He was over the stove now.

"Too fast about what?" I asked confused.

Sora turned around and brought me a plate of eggs. "He always goes to fast in relationships. He tries to rush into things, and when he gets dumped he doesn't understand why."

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"He wants to take things to fast." Sora looked up from eating his eggs. "Like, when he tried to kiss you last night, even I know that you shouldn't kiss on the first date. Unless of course, the girl asks you to."

"You know you're stuff!" I said playfully.

"Because I'm friends with you and Selphie." He said.

I was quiet again. I started to eat my eggs, as I began to think about my parents again. It must have shown on my face because Sora noticed.

"Kai, you know that they'll be okay, you said so yourself." he said gently.

"I know, but still..." I didn't know exactly how to word how I felt.

Sora walked around the counter and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Kai, you know even if something happened I'll be here."

I smiled to myself. "I know."

We stayed like that for what like felt like forever, until I heard the door squeak open.

"Oh, come on you two!" a high pitched voice said.

I turned around to see Selphie in my doorway.

"What is with you and Riku? I can't hug Kairi now?" Sora asked.

Selphie ignored the statement, and looked at the watch around her wrist. "How long have you been here Sora? Whenever we invite you over, you usually come at one o' clock?"

Sora stretched his arms, "I was here since last night. Anyways, I'm gonna go freshen up. I'll see you two in a while" And with that he walked down the hall, into the bathroom. I watched him go, and then turned around to see Selphie looking at me, tapping her foot.

"What?" I asked, as I went back to sit down behind the counter.

"Why was he here since last night Kai?" Selphie threw her bag down on the couch, and came to sit next to me.

"He wanted to make sure I came home safely last night." I said eating my eggs.

"He so likes you!" Selphie said happily.

"Let's hope for the best." I said, and I went back to eating my eggs, which tasted extra good this morning.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I told Selphie all about my date. After that Sora came out of the bathroom, and sat next to me on my loveseat.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked me and Selphie.

"I was just planning to stay home and relax today." I said honestly.

"Cool." Selphie said, "I'll just go down to the library and get some movies. We could make it a movie day!" She grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. I sighed and put my head down on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't you think that she can be overly perky sometimes?" He asked looking down a me.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's Selphie!" I said smiling.

" I guess you're right." he said, "But sometimes, it could be annoying."

I laughed. "I know." I got up off the couch. "Come on, let's go and make the popcorn and get ready."

He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

I was watching the popcorn in the microwave, when Sora spoke up.

"Hey Kai, why did you kiss me on the cheek this morning?" Sora asked.

"Ummm" I knew my face was blushing, " Well, I wanted to get up, and well, I tried to wake you up but you were being difficult. So I gave it a shot, okay? Why do have to complain about everything Sora?"

Sora smiled, "I never said that I was complaining."

I could feel my face redden even more. Before the conversation could continue, Selphie opened the front door again.

"Okay." She started, "I got a few movies. One is about some musical in a high school, another one is about some rock camp, and the last one in a comedy romance. Everyone okay with that?"

Sora and I just nodded.

"Great!" Selphie said clapping her hands together. "Ohh! I smell popcorn!" She ran over to the microwave, and watched the popcorn inside. "I call dids on this bag!"

I giggled to myself, as I watched Sora roll his eyes. He was just too cute.

We sat down on the couches. Sora and I shared the loveseat, and Selphie was spread along the whole three seater. We watched all three movies one after the other. I had to admit it was pretty fun. Sora tried to steal my popcorn throughout all of the movies, and Selphie just watch us giggling. It was fun just to hang out with some friends, and not worry about mom and dad. When the movies were over we all cleaned up and moved into my room.

We sat down on the ground, and decided to play "Truth or Dare". Sora went first.

**Sora's POV**

"So what do you want Sora? Truth or dare?" Kairi asked.

"Hmmm, I'll start with a truth." I said.

Kairi pouted, "That's boring." She said.

"Then, we'll have to give him a really embarrassing truth Kai." Selphie said.

I was starting to get nervous when the two girls put their heads together and started whispering. I leaned against the side of Kairi's bed, waiting.

"Okay!" Selphie said. "You ready?"

I looked at Kairi, and saw that her face was a deep red, this couldn't be good. I turned my head back to Selphie. "Sure." I answered.

"Do you like Kairi?" she asked.

I didn't answer straight away, because I had to think about this. Did I like her? I thought about it real hard. She's bben my best friend for forever. I had to admit she **was **cute. Then I thought about how much gun we had, and I felt when she kissed me on the cheek this morning...

"Okay" I started "I -"

Kairi's cell phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and sighed. "It's Riku. He wants me at the mall." She looked disappointed. "I guess I have to go. Bye." She waved good-bye and left the room.

As soon as she left, I felt some of my happiness and excitement leave as well. I lowered my head in disappointment.

"So, do you like Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"...I think I do." I said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It took him long enough. =P**

**Review!**


	6. Anger

As I walked down the sidewalk to the mall, I started to feel bad about leaving Sora and Selphie. Why did Riku have to call? And even if he did, why did he have to call now? I was having so much fun just relaxing, and playing with friends.

I sighed, and thought about what Sora had said earlier.

"Riku wants to take things too fast.."

I thought that line again and again, and it made me wonder. Why did Riku want me at the mall?

I had reached the mall. I took out my cell phone, and looked at the text message again.

_Kai, meet me at the mall asap. I got a surprise for you! ;) I'll be outside of McDonalds_

_Riku_

I put my phone back in my pocket and began to play with the crown necklace around my neck, as I started to walk over to the other side of the mall.

**Sora's POV**

I felt really uncomfortable as Selphie stared at me with wide eyes. You think that people would react like that after they find out you like someone.

"Selphie will you PLEASE stop that!" I said blocking her face with my hand, "It's creeping me out."

"Sorry!" She said, snapping out of her state. " I mean I knew that you would come to your senses, but I didn't know that it would happen so fast?"

I looked at her in confusion, "My senses? What?"

Selphie smiled, "It's nothing, don't worry!" She got up off of the ground and began to walk towards the door, "Now all we need to do is tell Kairi how you feel, and she'll break up with Riku in no time!"

"WHAT?" I jumped up of the ground. "Selphie, what are you talking about? Kai, doesn't **like me**, like me. She thinks that we're just friends doesn't she?"

Selphie rolled her eyes, then pointed to the bed. "Sit down Sora, I think I need to explain some things to you."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When Selphie finished telling me everything, I began to think, how would I be able to be with Kairi if she was with Riku?

"Hey Selph? If Kai's with Riku, I don't think that I'll be able to be with her." I said.

Selphie was quiet for a while. She paced around the room. After a while, she stopped and snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. She turned to me. " The two of us are going to pretend to be dating, Kairi will get jealous, and break up with Riku, then the two of you will be happy together! It's brilliant!" She started to jump up and down.

"No it isn't!" I said getting off of Kairi's bed. "We want her to know that I like her, not think that I'm off the market!"

Selphie stopped jumping. "Sora, do I need to explain everything to you?"

**Kairi's POV**

"Hey Kai!" Riku waved at me as I walked towards him.

"Hey!" I replied, "What was with the text?"

"Listen, I know that we only went on one date, but I wanted to make it official that we were dating. So I got you this necklace" Riku pulled out a small jewellery box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a silver chain with a small R pendant.

"Riku, I -" I tried to object.

"It's nothing." He said smiling, "Now, you need to take off that junk that Sora gave you."

I felt anger rise inside of me. "What?!" I said, _"You think that this is a piece of junk?" _

"Come on Kai. He has one just like it. The two of you must look stupid wearing the same thing."

"I love this neckalce!" I started shouting at him now. "And it's because Sora gave it to me. It doesn't matter whether or not we look stupid, but it's to show how long we've been friends. And who are you to tell me what to wear?"

"Whoa! Calm down Kai." Riku walked closer to me, and put his hand under my chin. "It's alright." He tried to lift my head up, but I jerked my head away.

"What are you doing?" I said staring at him with anger.

"Yesterday you said you don't kiss on first dates." Riku said, "It's not our first date."

"Sora was right about you! You do rush things!" I turned on my heel and started to walk away, but stopped in mid- step.

Sora and Selphie were here at the mall, and they were holding hands.

Was I seeing things? Selphie wouldn't do that to me. She knows how much I like Sora. Was this her way of getting back at me for going on a date with Riku? And Sora, I didn't know that he liked Selphie. Maybe he told her after I left. How could my two best friends do that to **me**?

Selphie turned and faced me. She smiled, and then whispered something in Sora's ear. I felt the anger inside of me burn even more, but it wasn't only anger, it was **jealousy** as well. _I wanted to be the one with Sora,_ I wanted to hold his hand.

Before I could even try and stop it, tears were running down my cheeks. I ran out of the mall crying my heart out.

**Sora's POV**

When I turned around Kairi wasn't there. I turned to look right and left, but I couldn't find her.

"Selphie, are yo sure you saw her?" I asked as I took my hand out of hers.

"I'm positive." Selphie turned around and started looking for herself. "I guess she left. Well, I better get going. See you Sora!" She waved good bye and left.

I waved to her, and then turned around and started to walk away. I wonder where Kairi went. Did it work? Did she get jealous?

"Hey Sora!" a voice called.

I turned around to find Riku facing me, an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, what's the matter man?" I asked him.

"Why can't you just get it already?" He said angrily, "Because of you, Kairi got pissed at me today!"

"Whoa! Calm down Riku. I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?!" Riku was getting really angry now. " How could you not know? She loves you so much that she can't help it!"

Kairi loves me?

"Riku I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." I voice started to get louder.

" She loves you so much that she can't even give me a chance!" Riku said, and before I knew it, his fist was against my face.

I staggered back in surprise. "Riku what the-"

He tried to punch me again. I sidestepped, and grabbed his fist with my hand. "Riku! Calm Down!"

He tried again, and I blocked it again. "Can we just talk this out?" I asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." He spat at me.

"Well, then." I said. I clenched my hand in a fist, and punched him straight in the jaw. He fell to the ground.

"Just stay away from Kari!" I said to him, and I walked away.

What was that about? Why was Riku acting so weird?

As I walked down the street, I passed a store with glass walls, and I saw my reflection.

Crap, Riku gave me a black eye. I lifted my hand to my eye. It hurt a lot. I planned on going home and getting an ice pack. I decided to cross the park as a shortcut. As I walked through the park, I saw a small figure sitting on a bench. The person was balled up with their knees by their head. I looked closer, and realized that it was Kairi.

I ran towards her and sat down next to her. I could hear her crying.

"Hey," I said quietly. I tried to remove her hands blocking her face. "Come on Kai."

"Go away Sora." She muffled.

"Kai, come on. I wanna help." I said.

"Sora just-" She raised her head. "What happened to you?" Concern taking over.

I guess she noticed my black eye. She raised her hand and touched my cheek bringing my face closer to hers. "Sora, who did this to you?"

"It's nothing Kai, Riku just got out of hand." I knew that I shouldn't of said that the minute the words came out of my mouth.

"Riku did this!?!" She got angry. "Wait until I talk to him."

"Kai, just do me a favor and stay away from him for a while. Please?" I asked as gentle as I could.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"It's a long story." I said smiling at her. "Now what's wrong with you?" I asked.

She pouted, "Nothing."

"Kairi, I know you better than that."

"Sora please. You're not gonna tell me about Riku, so let's not talk about this jst yet okay?" She asked.

I started at her. "Fine" I agreed.

I pulled her into a hug.

"Sora," She said, "What happened between you and Riku? Please." She pulled out of the hug and stared at me.

"He was jealous of me, that's all."

"For what?"

"Because I have you."

She stared at me in silence, and then wrapped her arms around me again. "You don't know how much you mean to me Sora" she whispered.

I put my arms around her waist. "I think I do Kai" I said, and then I kissed the top of her head.


	7. Happiness

**This is the last chapter. I started a new story, so check out my profile. It's called "A Newfound Love for Language Class" **

**Any ways, here's CHapter 7 of "WHy Can't I just say those three words?"**

**Enjoy!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We stayed like that, just sitting on the bench holding each other for what felt like forever. As I sat here in Sora's arms, I couldn't stay mad at him. I couldn't even try to. I unhooked my arms from around his waist and pulled away to look at him.

He picked his head up from where it sat on my head, and looked at me.

"Kai," He started, "What went on between you and Riku."

How did he know about that?

"Well, he wanted to give me a necklace." I said.

"A necklace?"

"Yeah, and he wanted to get rid of the one you gave me."

"What?"

"So I told him no, and I left." I lowered my head. "And I indirectly broke up with him."

Sora sighed, and started to rub the back of his head, "You broke up with a guy over a necklace?"

I stared at him. Didn't he even get why? "Well, yes. He wanted to get rid of the one you gave me!"

"Sorry, you didn't have to snap. Are you PMSing?"

"Shut up!" I hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing my hand in his. "I never made fun of it."

I looked at him in confusion. What was he trying to say? I think he understood my unsaid message, because then he said.

"What I was trying to say was, that was really sweet."

He pulled me back into a hug, but I pushed away from him again.

"That's not fair, you asked me something, so now I can ask you something."

He nodded, "That sounds fair."

"Okay, what's going on between you and Selphie?" I was preparing myself for his answer.

"Nothing."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Nothing?" I repeated.

Sora's eye widened in shock. "Crap!" he said under his breath. "Umm, I meant **something** is going on between us."

I folded my arms. "Sora, how dumb do you think I am? I know your lying now."

"Well." He started, he sounded nervous.

"Go ahead." I urged.

"SelphieandIarepretendingtodatetomakeyoujelous!" He said in one breath.

"WHAT!" Okay, I admit, that came out more surprised than I wanted it to.

He smiled weakly at me. "You okay Kai?" I didn't know why he asked that question, because he knew the answer.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND MAKE ME JEALOUS? YOU WOULD ONLY WANT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS IF YOU-" I cut myself off.

**Did he feel that way about me?**

He lowered his head, but I already saw that his face was deep red.

"Yeah Kairi, I do."

He likes me?

**Sora** likes me?

I could feel my face burn red, and I looked at him. "I like you too Sora."

He looked up and moved so close to me that our noses touched. "I love you Kai." And then he kissed me. It was what I wanted for nine years, and I kissed him back. It was hot yet cold, rough but soft, and everything I wanted it to be.

When we pulled away from each other, I stared into his eyes, and I saw myself in his reflection. I was by his side, and that was where I wanted to be.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The next day Sora and I went to school together. That would have seemed normal if we weren't holding hands on the way. All of the girls stared at me as we passed. You could hear some of them say things like, "OMG, are they really going out?" or "WHAT?, he''s taken? MY LIFE IS RUNIED!"

I giggled to myself, when I heard the second one.

Sora leaned his head closer to mine. "What is it?" I could feel his lips against my ear.

"Nothing." I replied. I heard him laugh ,and then he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

When we got to class, Selphie ran up to us and pulled me away from Sora.

"So the two of you got together?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Oh man!" She said.

"What? You're disappointed?" I asked confused.

"No! I just wanted to see it happen."

I laughed. "Sorry Selph, but because of you it happened."

She smiled. "That's good too!"

We went to out seats, and waited for the teacher to start the lesson. I could honestly say that I was loving my life right now.

**~~~10 years later~~~**

"Sora quick, get the camera!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked running into the room.

"Jun is taking his first steps!"

Sora looked down to see our son walking across the room. He had brwon hair just like his father, and blue eyes the same shade as my own.

Sora took the picture of Jun, and came and sat down next to me on the ground. "Walk to Papa Jun!" he said. He had his arms open.

Jun looked towards us as a reaction from hearing his father's voice. He turned his body to face us, and stumbled towards Sora. He fell into his father's arms.

"Good job Jun!" I said clapping my hands.

"That's my boy!" Sora said tickling him in the stomach. Jun howled with laughter.

I rested my head on Sora's shoulder and sighed.

Sora put Jun in his lap and rubbed my back. "What is it Kai?"

"Nothing," I said, then I looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you more." Then he kissed me.

"Mwah!" We looked down and saw Jun making Kissing noises. Sora laughed.

"DO you want a kiss Jun?" He picked him up and rested him on my lap. Then he kissed his nose. Jun laughed.

"You liked that?" I asked, Then I kissed him on his forehead. Jun laughed again. Sora and I sprinkled our son with kisses.

I loved my life,and I wouldn't ask for anything more than I had right now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's the end, hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Thanks to anyone who read my story all the way!**


End file.
